


Native Tongue

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enochian-Speaking Sam Winchester, Kevin Tran is So Done, Language Kink, M/M, No Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Sam loved it when Gabriel spoke Enochian. He liked it so much he had taken to trying anything to catch a snippit of words from the archangel. One day, he pushed things too far. Kevin helps out.This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers my square Free Space 1.





	Native Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> So... I was half asleep when I originally wrote this. I didn't even know it was written until I was scrolling through my documents and found it. I thought it was a dream but nope. I had actually sat down and wrote this little piece and then forgot I had written it because I was so exhausted. It was actually well written for me and only had one mistake that I could see. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Sam loved it when Gabriel spoke in his native tongue. Call it what you want… voice kink or language kink but Sam just loved it. 

Sometimes it would be out of frustration. He would be doing something and a loud word in Enochian would echo through the bunker. Sam knew it was a swear. He always had to investigate. Most of the time it was to just hear more. 

Other times it was when he was talking to Cas. They both would speak it but Sam favored Gabriel’s voice. Sam would hide nearby. Sometimes pretending to read. Other times he would be around the corner or in the other room. 

Sam found one way was to antagonize him to speaking it. Sam knew it wasn’t right but he was addicted. 

One day, Sam pushed him to far. 

“What is your problem with me?” Gabriel yelled. “If you want me gone, say so. Don’t push me to leaving in anger.” 

Kevin knew about Sam’s little thing. He was neutral to it. Kevin could understand what Gabriel and Cas was saying. Something about being a prophet or whatever. Kevin knew that Gabriel loved Sam and that was the basis of most of Cas and Gabriel’s conversations. Cas was pushing Gabriel to confess. The last time they talked they had a standoff. Gabriel would confess if Cas did. Cas refused and clammed up. 

Kevin was nearby when Sam pushed the archangel too far. He decided to intervene before they lost the archangel.

Kevin poked his head in the room. “He pushes because he likes it when you speak Enochian.” 

“Kevin!” Sam blushed. 

Kevin sighed. “Come on Sam. I live here too. I know that you always go to ‘investigate’ when you hear him swear. I know that you hide nearby when he talks with Cas. I know that you push him to hear him speak it but that was too far.” Kevin pointed a finger at Sam. “Figure your stuff out. I have heard a lot of things. Being unseen is a good thing sometimes.” 

Sam opened and closed his mouth. He didn’t look at Gabriel as he muttered an apology and fled the room. 

“Sam? Wait!” Gabriel called after him. 

Sam slammed his door in embarrassment. Damn Kevin. A knock came at his door. 

“Sam?” Gabriel’s voice came through the wood. “Please, can we talk about this?” 

“No. Go away.” Sam yelled back. 

“Sam? I’m not leaving until we talk.” Gabriel spoke firmly. 

“Then I guess you are going to be there for a while.” Sam laid on his bed. He knew he was acting like a child but he didn’t care. 

Sam flinched and blushed when Gabriel began talking through the door. It wasn’t in English. Sam tried to block it out but the words curled their way into his head and wouldn’t leave. Sam listened and realized he was repeating himself. 

Every eighth word was his name. There was a pleading tone to the words. By the tenth time through the words Sam broke. 

He got up and opened the door. “What do you-” 

Sam got no more words out as Gabriel leaned up and kissed him. 

“Gabriel?” Sam questioned in shock. 

“I love you.” Gabriel repeated his words from earlier. 

Sam was stunned. His dreams were coming true. 

Gabriel was talking. Gabriel was walking away. Sam unfroze. He couldn’t lose him. “Gabriel! Wait!” 

Sam ran down the hall after him. He grabbed his hand before he could fly away. He spun him around and kissed him back. “I love you too. I’m sorry for pushing you. Will you forgive me?” 

Gabriel smiled. “Yes. I forgive you. If you wanted to hear me speak Enochian you could’ve asked.” 

“I have a better idea. Can you teach me it?” Sam asked. 

Gabriel spoke one word in his native language. 

“What was that?” Sam asked. 

“Your first lesson. Repeat after me.” Gabriel spoke the word again. Slower so Sam could catch everything. 

Sam tried it. 

“Good job. You just said yes in Enochian.” Gabriel walked down the hall, hand clasped in his as they spoke to each other. 

As they passed Kevin’s room, he smiled. “Glad they worked it out. Now if only Dean and Cas would get their act together.” 

A loud shout echoed through the bunker. “Castiel! Your turn! I got my hunter! Go get yours!”

Kevin translated the Enochian with a grin. All this because Sam loved it when Gabriel spoke in his native tongue.


End file.
